Drive Shot
This page is about the Drive Shot, for the more advanced technique, see Flying Drive Shot. The Drive Shot (ドライブシュート) is a long shot with a spin on the ball which will make it change direction and introduced in the Boys' Fight arc as a South American shooting technique. Description The Drive Shot was originally the technique Tsubasa Ozora learnt from Roberto's book annotations as his trump card during the Boys' Fight and J Boys' Challenge arcs, later known to be mastered by other players. Such players are Yumikura and Jun Misugi in Japan, among some other international players like Juan Diaz, Carlos Santana and Mark Owairan. Creation of the technique Inspiration in Real life The Drive Shot technique is inspired by the Folha seca ("dry leaf") in real life; invented by the 1950s Brazilian star Didi, where the ball would swerve downward unexpectedly at a point near the goal. It is also notably used by modern day players such as Juninho, Beckham, Cristiano Ronaldo for Real Madrid CF in Santiago Bernabeu Stadium against Levante UD in 2012 and most recently Kieran Trippier with a free kick goal for England football national team against Croatia football national team during the Rusia 2018 World Cup semifinals. In Captain Tsubasa Tsubasa learnt this shot through Roberto's book annotations during his Middle School period in Nankatsu. Instead of the classic sideways spin put on a curving shot from both sides (like the Kamisori Shot), the Drive Shot uses a forward spinHence the other name for the technique, the "Top Spin Shot". to propel the ball downward at the net. Because of the shot's nature, it works best as a long shot since Tsubasa can shoot the ball over his opponents head while the shot retains the power and directional correction needed to go in the goal. History Boys' Fight arc After training hard for two years (only one in Captain Tsubasa J) following Roberto's annotations, Tsubasa started to getting close to mastering the Drive Shot technique, since now he was a midfielder and needed an undefeatable long shot to score goals as team captain of Nankatsu. In the National tournament, in the opening match against Azumaichi middle school, he failed to score and the ball fell at the top of the goalnet. In the 3rd round during Nankatsu's match against Hanawa middle school, a now injured Tsubasa attempted to use the Drive Shot once more, failing to score near the left goalnet post of the keeper. Finally, in the quarter-finals against Hirado middle school, Tsubasa focused once more and after recovering from a game injury, he heard Misaki, Genzo and Roberto's voices in his memory and by not giving up he finally succeeded in scoring a goal for his team. From that moment onwards, the Drive Shot was Tsubasa's trademark shot. Tsubasa manage to defeat Hirado with a hat-trick and one assistance. In following matches, Tsubasa learn to use variations of the Drive Shot such as the "Phoenix" Drive Shot against Furano middle school and later on with his "Counter" Drive Tiger Shot against Hyuga and the "Miracle" Drive Shot against Wakashimazu in the finals between Nankatsu and Toho Academy middle school. J Boys' Challenge arc After recovering a month period in Japan, Tsubasa was at the peak of his abilities once more and, because All Japan Jr. Youth was disregarded by Italy Jr. Youth for not wanting to play against the Japanese national football players, Tsubasa went on as to dribble and feint all "solo" the Italians and score a goal with the Drive Shot against Gino Hernandez. During the International Jr. Youth tournament, Tsubasa was to use his Drive Shot several times, and even use to more variations of his special shot, such as the Drive Tiger Twin Shot with Hyuga and the Overhead Drive Shot, the latter being useful to score against Deuter Müller in the finals against West Germany Jr. Youth. Pre Battle of World Youth saga After becoming a regular for São Paulo FC, Tsubasa started to not use the Drive Shot anymore after learning its successor technique, the Flying Drive Shot. Variations of the Technique Tsubasa used this technnique for other uses: *'Drive Pass': Tsubasa uses the technique to make a pass for the forwards Hyuga and Nitta, among other players (Boys' Fight). *'Miracle Drive Shot': A Powerful Drive Shot from the center of the field, where Tsubasa receives a pass and shots without seeing the ball and does a no trap Drive Shot, with a combi play with Ishizaki against Toho Academy MS and then with a combi with Hyuga in the match against All South America Jr. Youth (The Greatest Battle! Jr. World Cup). This shot was able to do a greater top spin effect if it rebounds on the field or propelling even higher before the Drive effect goes nearby the keeper. *'Overhead Drive Shot': The combination of Overhead and Drive ShotThis shot was used to beat the German giant keeper Deuter Müller in J Boys' Challenge arc.. Tsubasa gets in the position to perform an Overhead Kick, then applies Drive Shot's rotating effect on the ball. *'Phoenix Drive Shot': A special "do or die try situation" Drive Shot from an injured Tsubasa, made during the 16th National Middle School Tournament against Furano drew a phoenix like aura on mid-air. This shot was first made in the match against Furano, which comes from the middle field and bounces on the goal arc and then does a green cut effect on the field and later enters for a 100% chance goal, giving Nankatsu the semifinals victory. Synopsis Kids' Dream Arc At the end of this series, when Roberto left to Brazil, he gave Tsubasa a diary with many specifications on how to become a better soccer player in order to achieve a professional soccer player level. Boys' Fight Arc Tsubasa trained the shot for two years, not perfectioning the shot (with unsuccessful attempts against Makoto Soda's Azumaichi and Tachibana twins's Hanawa (once used per match) but against Hiroshi Jito and Mitsuru Sano from Hirado, he finally was resoluted to successfully use it, where he tied with this time 3:3 before wining with a successful combi play between Kisugi and Taki. During the tournament, Tsubasa was seriously injured on his shoulder and leg, but thanks to his determination and the now completed Drive Shot, he managed to lead his team to the finals, where Nankatsu and Toho faced each other for the title for the third time in a row. Different from Hyuga, Tsubasa just scored with the Drive Shot once against Wakashimazu and then used the Miracle Drive Shot using a green-cut effect for the final fourth goal. J Boys' Challenge Arc As Tsubasa was injured during the national middle school tournament, he was unable to participate in All Japan's training camp, until being on the bench in the practice match against Hamburg Jr. Youth. All Japan were supposed to have another match against Italy, however upon seeing All Japan's match against Bremen, Italy decided that Japan were not a worthy opponent to play against and boycotted the match. Angered by that, Tsubasa challenged Italy, got past all of them and then scored with a Drive Shot. This is when Gino Hernandez was able to counter this shot (being the first goalkeeper to do so) by using both hands on the official match between Italy and Japan during the tournament. Battle of World Youth Arc Misugi learnt the Drive Shot with which he was chosen as defender and #6 player of All Japan Youth. Also Nobuyuki Yumikura is able to do the Drive Shot as well as Tsubasa's rivals, Owairan, Levin and Natureza. Road to 2002 Arc Overseas Fierce Fights Arc Rising Sun Arc Other users of the Drive Shot Trivia * The Drive Shot has different names for the Latin American dub: Tiro de remate, Tiro con efecto and Tiro con chanfle, while in the Brazilian dub it is known as Chute de trivela. In the Italian dub it is known as Tiro ad effetto. *Soda unsuccessfully attempted to learn the shot, due to the hardship and mastery of the technique, so he learnt the [[Kamisori Shot|'Kamisori Shot']] instead. Gallery |-|1983= Tsubasa Miracle Drive Shoot vs Furano.jpg|Phoenix Drive Shot Tsubasa Miracle Drive Shoot.jpg|Miracle Drive Shot |-|SCT, films= Tsubasa Drive Shot (SCT).jpg|Tsubasa (SCT) Tsubasa Overhead Drive shot (SCT).jpg|Overhead Drive Shot (SCT) Diaz Drive Shot (SCT).jpg|Juan Diaz's version Tsubasa Training Drive Shoot.jpg|Tsubasa (Movie 3) Tsubasa Drive Shot (Movie 4).jpg|Tsubasa's Drive Shot (Movie 4) Santana Drive Shot (Film 4) 0.jpg|Santana's version Santana Drive Shot (Film 4) 1.jpg|Santana's version |-|J= Tsubasa Drive Shot ep1 (J).jpg|Tsubasa vs Iraq national football team Iraq national football team ep1 (J) 7.jpg|Scoring against Iraq national football team Tsubasa Training Drive Shoot 2.jpg|Young Tsubasa learning the Drive Shot Tsubasa Training Drive Shoot 3.jpg|Tsubasa learns to use the Drive Shot Gino Hernandez ep35 (J).png|Gino remembering the Drive Shot Tsubasa Drive Shot (CTJ).jpg|Tsubasa's shot against Italy Jr. Misugi Jun (Drive Shoot).jpg|Misugi masters the Drive Shot Misugi Jun (Drive Shot).jpg|Misugi scores in Japan training camp Misugi Drive Shot ep39 (J).jpg|Misugi learns the Drive Shot Misugi Drive Shot ep39 (J) 2.jpg|Misugi masters Tsubasa's special shot Misugi Drive Shot ep42 (J).jpg|Misugi's Drive Shot Misugi Drive Shot ep42 (J) 2.jpg|Misugi shots against Thailand |-|2001= Tsubasa (Drive Shoot) vs Hernandez.jpg|Tsubasa vs. Gino Hernandez |-|Manga= Tsubasa Miracle Drive Shoot (Ch 82).jpg|Miracle Drive Shot Tsubasa Drive Shoot (Ch 113).jpg|With the J-League (JBC) Yumikura Drive Shot.jpg|Yumikura's version (manga) Misugi Drive Shot (BWY).jpg|Misugi ready to do the Drive Shot Misugi - Drive Shot (BWJ).jpg|Misugi shooting to score Owairan Drive Shot.jpg|Mark Owairan's version (manga) |-|Videogames= Tsubasa Drive Shot (DT).jpg Notes de:Drive Shot Category:Special techniques Category:Shooting techniques